All They Could Have
by Eves
Summary: Hermione and Draco after the war. This is just another Head Girl and Head Boy romance story, instead of a quick love story this will be quite long. It is my first attempt at writing so enter at your own tolerance risk. Later Mature Content.


Chapter One

Platform 9 and 3/4 was as busy as always. The platform was packed with crying mothers and proud looking fathers farewelling their children. There were students everywhere, some hurrying towards the carriages others were reluctant to let go of their families. Most of the students seemed to be excited about the upcoming school year but subconsciously anticipating the nearest holiday. Hermione may have been the only person on that platform who was glad that the holidays were over. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents, she did. It was just that she felt that they resented her choice to remain in the wizarding world after the war. Hermione had stood her ground and now she was going back to Hogwarts to finish her 7th and final year of school with the added perks of being the Head Girl.

She hadn't really been surprised that she was selected for Head Girl, after all she had been working her way towards it for the last 7 years but it worried her that she didn't know who the Head Boy was. She desperately hoped it was someone she knew and not someone she didn't get along with. Hermione wondered who she would be sharing her dorms with for the upcoming year but was brought out of her silent reverie when her father tapped on her shoulder and motioned behind her.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice called to her, " Hey! You walked straight past me " he said chuckling as he let her out of an enormous bear hug. There had been feelings between Ron and her since first year but they had both realized that they could never have loved each other as anything more than friends.

"I'm sorry Ronald, my head was in the clouds" she said, happy to see him. Ron let out another laugh as he called out to Harry who was running towards them.

"Harry!" He boomed, raising his hand. Harry returned the gesture, almost knocking out Ginny and Molly who were next to him.

"Ron! Hermione!" he shouted at her as they made their way over to the compartment that they were planning to inhabit for the long journey to the castle.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked as she returned his greeting hug.

" Yeah it was good, I didn't stay with the Dursleys, thank god. I stayed at Grimmauld Place and spent the whole holiday cleaning it up"

Hermione smiled to herself, she knew the reason that Harry was fixing it up was so that he could ask Ginny to move in with him and then hopefully get married.

"That sounds like fun" she replied, imagining how relieved Harry was to be away from his dreadful aunt and uncle.

"MIONE!" Ginny screamed at Hermione and knocked her over with the force of her hug.

"Whoa Gin, careful I'm delicate" Hermione said pushing the girl off.

"Ha! Delicate my arse. I haven't seen you in so long, you have to tell me all the goss from the muggle world" Ginny rambled at Hermione while pulling her onto her feet. You wouldn't know it but Ginerva Weasley was a sucker for the tabloid magazines and juicy stories about the latest celebrity stuff-ups.

Hermione laughed gently, " Okay Gin, slow down, we will have plenty of time to talk at school. After all, you are going to be in most of my classes now, right? "

Ginny nodded happily and strode over to her family to say goodbye. Hermione did the same for hers before she boarded the train for the last time.

Ginny and Harry took the lead to finding a cabin while Ron went in search of Parvarti Patil, whom he had formed a relationship with during the holidays. Hermione decided to go to the heads compartment, only to find something she had dreaded waiting for her.

Draco Malfoy was sitting inside. That meant that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Hermione Granger would share a dormitory with Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, for her last year of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy? You're head boy?" Hermione gaped at the blond sitting across from her.

"Surprised Granger? Well, you shouldn't be. I thought you were smart enough to realise that as one of the purest of blood lines it is only natural that I would be chosen as head boy? Oh don't worry about sharing a dorm Granger." Draco smirked at Hermione, " I only touch purebloods and even if I did want a mudblood, she would have to be much prettier than you"

"Why you foul little twat" Hermione spat through gritted teeth.

"Now, now Granger. Play nice" Draco whispered as he moved closer to her, his hands pinning her to the seat, and his face dangerously close to hers. " After all, we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other now"

"Not if I can help it!" Hermione spat pushing him away just as McGonagall entered the compartment.

" Good morning heads, I'm glad to see you both alive and healthy. Now, I have to be brief but your duties are as follows: you will do nightly patrols of all corridors; you will deal with any issues between houses and students; you can hand out detentions and deduct points as you see fit; and you will plan and arrange all events held by the school. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall asked, eyeing them both.

"Yes, ma'am" they replied.

"Oh and before I go, your heads dormitory is behind the painting of the lovers in the astronomy tower. The password is _Remembrance._"

With that, the new headmaster swept from the compartment. Leaving the two heads in silence for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

><p>This is my first ever attempt at writing anything so please forgive any carelessness or poor writing on my part. I really want to take this slow so that I get the flow of the story properly laid out how I want and to improve my writing technique and style. Any comments would be great and much appreciated.<p>

Thanks,

Eves


End file.
